1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more particularly, to fishing lures having elastomeric portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishermen and manufacturers of fishing lures have found elastomeric or other soft plastic materials (collectively referred to herein as “elastomeric materials”) advantageous to their craft. The elastomeric portions of the lure are soft and flexible, which gives the lure a more life-like movement (referred to herein as “live-bait action”) to attract fish. The flexibility of the elastomeric portions also allows these portions of the lure to stretch or give rather than snap or break when a fish bites down. Typically, the elastomeric portions of the lure are constructed by a relative inexpensive process of injecting a resin into a mold and hardening the resin. Therefore, the elastomeric portions of the lure can have innumerable shapes, i.e., mimic innumerable live baits, by controlling the mold shape.
However, using elastomeric materials in connection with fishing lures also has drawbacks. Elastomeric materials are susceptible to fatigue stress and ambient conditions, such as heat and exposure to ultraviolet light. All of which can contribute to either the hook in the lure pulling out or moving relative to the elastomeric material. Typically, when a hook pulls out of the elastomeric material, the fisherman loses the lure. At a minimum, lost lures add to the cost of fishing both in regards to money and time because of the need for additional lures and the extra time spent setting up a new line. Or worse, lost lures mean lost fish. In cases where the hook only moves within the elastomeric material but remains attached, the new hook position may cause a miscatch. More specifically, the hook may no longer be in a position to actually hook a fish when it strikes the lure because the elastomeric material is in the way.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved fishing lure having one or more elastomeric portions that are more robust and durable. The elastomeric portions should be capable of retaining a fishing hook and of resisting degradation from fatigue stress or ambient conditions, such as heat and exposure to ultraviolet light.